


picking fruit

by Rebldomakr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Is Billy a good guy?, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Minor Jonathon Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Underage Relationship, non-explicit gore, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: Neil Hargrove and his wife were killed and found on the front lawn on the first day of 1985.





	picking fruit

**Author's Note:**

> 4 drabbles prolly w/mistakes. by the end of feb. i'm gonna have like 2 pages of billy/will drabbles here on ao3 if I have my way lmao

_“Every murderer is probably somebody’s old friend.” Agatha Christie_

* * *

 

“ _On the morning of the first day of the New Year, the small town of Hawkins, Indiana, awoke to the aftermath of a gruesome crime_.” A petite, black haired woman was talking into a microphone, staring into the camera. Behind her, you saw a simple looking house surrounded with yellow tape with officers prowling about. “ _The house behind me belongs to the Hargrove family, but on January First, it was broken into and Mr. Hargrove and his wife were mercilessly slaughtered. The police have declined to say much on the crime, but we know that the bodies were found on the front lawn, mutilated so terribly  that they weren’t recognizable as human beings. Though there are no suspects as of right now, sources claim there is a witness-_ ”

Steve switched the TV off and sighed. He glanced behind him, staring at the boy he had somehow befriended so many weeks ago. After the whole damn thing had happened, Billy came straight to him and has been sleeping in the guest room ever since. His mom and dad were pitiful, and kind, towards him, so much in fact that they were currently buying their way into becoming his foster parents.

“I know you’re awake.” He said.

“Fuck you.” Billy snapped back, curling into himself even more.  They had only been actual friends about a week before the incident, and now it was about a month, but it was far from a shockingly close thing. At least, Steve had gotten better as understanding Billy’s moods.

“How about we drive out to the McDonald’s in Coville?” Steve asked. Coville was a town right next door to Hawkins, still rather small but big enough to carry fast food joints and a number of business chains. And Billy loved the shit out of McDonald’s.

Billy wriggled around on the couch. “You better be buying.” He said.

“I’m buying.” Steve laughed, already standing up. “But you’re paying for this weekend’s movie.” He warned.

They went out every weekend to see a movie, it was a ritual that Steve began only so he could attempt to give Billy something to look forward to. It was the only thing he could come up with that didn’t include letting Billy get absolutely fucking wrecked and out of his mind. And it definitely worked, Billy looked forward to seeing a movie every Saturday with Steve, even if Dustin tagged along.

“Deal.” Billy half rolled, half jumped up to stand. He grabbed his denim jacket hanging over the lamp by the couch, tugging it on as he followed Steve out of the living room.

Steve grabbed his keys off of the coffee table and snickered when Billy tripped over a rug on their way out of the house.

* * *

 

Sometimes, Billy comes by the Byers’ home. Nobody says anything when Will greets him and insists they go his bedroom. The door is always open. Joyce always finds reasons to walk by and take a look in. Every hour he’s there, and he stays for long stretches of time, she’ll stop by to offer something to drink or snack on. Most of the time, she gets a “No thank you, ma’am.” And a “We’re good, mom!”

It worries Joyce about what might be happening between her son and an older boy. While Billy looks so much like a grown man, he’s an immature teenage boy prone to anger. She’s heard enough about what he’s done, and she doesn’t know whether to be happy about her son forgiving someone who tried to hurt his friends or to be displeased that he was so welcoming of someone who could be so potentially dangerous.

But Billy’s dad was killed by some maniac and even if they had a horrible relationship, she could see in the weight on his shoulders when he thought no one was looking and remembered the bags and red eyes for the first two weeks after the murder. He hung around Will before and Will practically clung to him anyways. Unlike before, she approved of his visits and invited him to stay for dinner.

“Jonathon’s making spaghetti tonight.” She said one night. It was February 1st,  the one month anniversary. There wasn’t a single damned lead except for a woman who swore she saw a black man dumping the bodies, and she was the same woman who swore the Sinclair’s went through her garbage at night. As for evidence, all they had was bloody boot prints leading to the driveway.

“I’m good, thanks.” Billy smiled. “Steve and I are going to go to the movies tonight.” He said.

She nodded. “Alright. Tell Steve hi for me, when you see him.” She left the doorway.

Joyce was barely out of his sight when she heard her son whisper, “Billy, I can’t-“ She didn’t think anything of it.

* * *

 

Nancy’s sitting in Jonathon’s car while he orders their dinner from inside the tiny, greasy diner that they frequented after school. It was a grueling day that involved Tommy H. taunting them both while Billy smoked inside of the cafeteria. Steve was sitting at that same table, he was the one got Billy to tell Tommy to shut up. It was still strange to see Steve returning to his old niche, but she was comforted by the knowledge that he wasn’t the same as he was before. He did do some stupid things, like taking her little brother and Dustin and their entire group to a senior party.

Billy Hargrove’s Camaro drove into the parking lot and stopped at the furthest spot from Jonathon’s car. When the passenger door popped open, she expected Steve to pop out. She even prepared herself to call out and say hello. Steve wasn’t, though, it was Will Byers in Billy’s leather jacket. From where she was, she could see cash clenched in Will’s fist. He ran from the car into the diner, not even noticing his brother’s car.

After what was probably ten minutes, Jonathon exited the diner with Will next to him. She could him tell his brother to be careful and to be home before ten o’clock. Their mom would be home by eleven.

“I didn’t know Will and Billy hung around each other.” Nancy said, after they left the diner and were driving to the Byers’ home.

Jonathon winces, just slightly, enough for her to notice. “He has for a while. I don’t really like him, but Will-“ He stopped and sighed. “It’s fine, Nancy. It’s like Steve and Dustin.” He said that like he didn’t believe it.

Nancy reached out and laid her hand over his on the steering wheel. “Jonath-“

“It’s fine.” He cut her off. “It’s,” He gripped the steering wheel tight, his knuckles whitened. “I think Will has a crush on him and I’m pretty sure Billy doesn’t feel that way and I know his heart’s going to get broken and he already hates himself for liking guys and I-“ He rambled, then clamped his mouth shut.

“Oh.” Nancy blinked. “Um, wow.” She shook her head. “Have you told your mom?”

“I don’t want to be the one to break it to her.” Jonathon admitted. He put on the blinker just a second before he turned. “She’s got this idea about Will being good for Billy, ever since his dad was killed.”

“Are you sure Will’s,” Nancy tried not to pause, but she did. “Queer?” She asked.

“I’m pretty sure.” Jonathon said. “I think he used to have a crush on your brother, but then Billy walked in and for some reason he likes him more.”

Nancy bit on her lip. “Maybe you could talk to Billy?” She offered.

“I don’t think he thinks very nicely about homosexuals, Nancy.” Jonathon said. He sighed. “I don’t know. Can we talk about this later?” Later meant hopefully never.

She relented, but promised herself that she’d try again.

* * *

 

Billy liked his burger with a load of onions and extra cheese. He squired ketchup on after every bite and would throw in a few fries before he started to chew. Once, he took three huge bites and tried to chew it all at once. When Will tried to mimic it, he only got two bites in before his cheeks hurt. It hurt even more when he swallowed it all down. He had to chase it down with soda, it almost got stuck in his throat it felt like.

They both had grease on their fingers when Billy threaded his fingers through Will’s hair, gently bringing him forward. He kissed him, barely a brush of their lips to be honest, but it tingled and Will couldn’t help but smile widely. He lifted himself off of his seat, attempted to squeeze in closer, pressing his lips against Billy’s jaw.

“I love you.” He heard Billy whisper, the grip in his hair tightened. His scalp tingled.

“I love you, too.” Will said back, grinning even wider. “Lots and lots,” He added, as he pushed himself even closer.

“You’re such a love slut.” Billy sighed, playful and teasing. “You know damn fucking well you can’t fit in my lap in the car. Stop trying.”

Will laughed and bit at his jaw.

In moments like these, Will didn’t think about what he knew about Billy Hargrove. He didn’t think about Billy coming to him, one night, covered in blood and crying. He didn’t think about helping him burn his clothes. He didn’t think about how Billy and him had sex against a tree, or about the walk after with Billy mostly naked and shivering in the cold and Will with semen coming out and staining his underwear.

“Hopper found the knives.” Billy suddenly said. “But I don’t think he knows it’s me. He just told me to, like, I don’t know. Try to comfort me that he might be closer to finding the killer.”

Will worried sometimes. He knew Chief Hopper was smart. “You’ll be fine.” He insisted.

“I know I will.” Billy snorted. “There’s more fear in fucking you, dumbass.”

“I’m scared about my mom finding the porn you gave me.” Will said. Billy laughed

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like coming up with stuff where Billy killed his dad and I like Billy and Will being together, so? a MIXTURE. I def wanted to add Billy killing his dad in my Harringrove series Black Sugar, but I haven't gotten around to writing shit for that in fucking forever so idk if I ever will put that in. in that 'verse I planned for Billy to torture his dad, why? i don't know but I came up with that shit in the middle of my math class. what math makes you come up with tho


End file.
